Tus ojos no me ven
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Eric esta perdidamente enamorado de Wendy. Stan ha roto con ella. La chica esta completamente destrozada... ¿Que hara? Candy. Mencion de Style.


**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo este Song-fic. La pareja es Candy (CartmanxWendy) Y tiene un pequeño Style~~ Ojala la disfruten. **

**Recomendacion: Escuchen 'Tus ojos no me ven- Joey Montana'**

**Los personajes de South Park ni la cancion me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em> Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,<em>

_ A él saber que ni siquiera tengo,_

_ Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,_

_ Y yo miro como lloras por él,_

_ Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,_

_ Aunque sea un poquito de su amor…_

Eric Cartman se encontraba espiando a una chica pelinegra de su mismo curso. La última estaba con la cabeza entre sus piernas y a veces temblaba un poco. El chico pudo darse cuenta que lloraba.

_ Y él solo te hace sufrir,_

_ Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,_

_ Pero a mi tu no me miras,_

_ Y él solo te causa dolor,_

_ Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,_

_ Pero no, tú no me miras…_

Sabia cual era la razón porque lloraba. Stan, su antiguo novio había roto con ella. "Típico" Decían todos cuando se enteraban que habían terminado. Pero al escuchar que fue el chico que termino con ella, no sabían que pensar. Al día siguiente, Marsh anuncio que había empezado algo con su súper mejor amigo, Kyle. Su corazón le pertenecía al pelirrojo ahora.

_ Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_ El que te trata tan mal,_

_ Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,_

_ Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_ El que te trata tan mal,_

_ Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor…_

Ahora, Stan parecía completamente ignorar a Wendy. A ella le afectaba, desde ese día se prometió no enamorarse verdaderamente de alguien. Pero aunque lo negara, seguía enamorada de Stan. Eric se mordía el labio inferior al verla así. Tenía ganas de decirle de todo a Marsh, pero si lo hacía, Wendy se enojaría con él.

_ Y yo que te amo tanto,_

_ Tus Ojos No Me Ven,_

_ Y yo que te quiero tanto,_

_ Soy invisible para ti…_

Oh si, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Wendy Testaburger. Desde hacía dos años. Lo mantenía en secreto, pero varios de sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta. La forma en que le hablaba, miraba… Eso era _Amor. _Le costó aceptarlo. Pero si, se había dado cuenta que la extrañaba más que a nada, pensaba siempre en ella. Si, se había enamorado… y de verdad.

_ Tus Ojos No Me Quieren Ver…_

Le dio una puntada al corazón cuando la chica tembló de nuevo. Ahora si podía escuchar su llanto. Estaban los dos solos. Casi todos estaban en el patio delantero, Wendy siempre cuando lloraba se iba a ese patio trasero. Eric la siguió al verla tan mal y desde ese momento se quedo viéndola.

_ Me duele verte llorar por ese imbécil,_

_ Por un idiota que no se merece,_

_ Que tus ojitos de angelito,_

_ Derrame una lágrima,_

_ Y yo con tanto amor pa' regalarte,_

_ Mi vida entera que quiero entregarte,_

_ Para el eres una en el mundo,_

_ Para mi tu eres mi mundo…_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Dios, tenía ganas de pegarle a Stan una tremenda patada. Sin darse cuenta, piso fuertemente. Wendy escucho ese ruido.

_ Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_ El que te trata tan mal,_

_ Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,_

_ Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_ El que te trata tan mal,_

_ Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor…_

-¿Q-Quien anda ahí?-Pregunto la pelinegra secándose rápidamente las lagrimas.

"Mierda…" – Pensó el chico.

_ Y yo que te amo tanto,_

_ Tus Ojos No Me Ven,_

_ Y yo que te quiero tanto,_

_ Soy invisible para ti…_

Se dejo ver. Como le dolió verle los ojos llorosos totalmente rojos e hinchados.

-E-Eric…-Dijo sorprendida. El castaño solo se sonrojo. Lentamente se fue acercando. Se sentó a su lado.

_ Y yo que te amo tanto,_

_ Tus Ojos No Me Ven,_

_ Y yo que te quiero tanto,_

_ Soy invisible para ti…_

-Wendy…-Podía sentir que estaba totalmente rojo.

-¿Q-Que?- Le pregunto tratando de secarse de vuelta las lágrimas.

-No llores- La pelinegra lo vio sorprendida. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo abrió la boca y la miro completamente sonrojado.

-Y-Yo…-Dijo tratando de arreglar su error. Testaburger le sonrió y se recostó en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, ahora contigo… estoy mejor-Eric sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil.

"Te prometo Wendy, que nadie te haga daño y mucho menos, que alguien te ame mucho más que yo"

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? En realidad, Stan no es un idiota xD Pero ya saben como es Eric. Le dice eso por que piensa que Wendy es la mejor chica del mundo (Claro, despues de Kyle~~) (? Ok, no xD. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel, Candy, Kagamine~~  
><strong>


End file.
